Space Gardener
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Entry #1 for Nov12 fic-a-thon―Ini 2938 dan bumi telah hancur. Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah seorang botanist dan mawar kesayangannya, terdampar di penghujung alam semesta ini. Space!AU/USUK/Kinda Sappy/Pendek


Lelaki dengan pakaian astronotnya tersebut berlari kencang. Bunyi-bunyian suara sirene tanda bahaya membuat telinganya terasa memekakkan. Ia tak tahan akan segala bunyi-bunyian yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya gila tersebut, lantaran ia terus berlari sembari memegang helm khusus astronot tersebut, berlari menuju arah yang berlainan daripada yang seharusnya ia tempuh.

Ia menuju sebuah ruangan, kamar kerjanya sendiri, yang sudah berantakan dan tak karuan. Tetapi ia tak ambil peduli pada bagaimana barang-barangnya berserakan, dan bahkan ia juga tak memperhatikan tentang bagaimana pajangan bendera kristalnya hancur berantakan. Yang terpenting bagi lelaki pemilik rambut _sunny blonde_ tersebut hanyalah sesuatu yang berada pada sebuah boks besi yang besar, yang kini ia buka―

―dan menunjukkan seseorang.

Seorang mawar, dengan rupa laiknya anak kecil, menatap penuh cemas kepada sang astronot.

"Syukurlah, kau masih selamat…"

* * *

**Space Gardener**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**

Space!AU/USUK/Rose!Arthur/Too Sappy/Pendek/Extremely OOC

* * *

Ini 2938, dan bumi telah hancur.

Ratusan ribu orang dari berbagai negeri telah bergegas menuju sebuah _space station_, masing-masing dengan roket besar mereka. Tetapi apa daya, _space station_ yang dimaksud hancur terkena ledakan besar dan kini hanya menyisakan ratusan orang yang telah terpecah belah entah kemana.

Satu dari ratusan orang yang berhasil selamat itu bernama Alfred F. Jones, yang terkenal memiliki sebuah peliharaan berupa mawar yang berwujud remaja. Mawar yang unik, karena memiliki alis yang sangat lebat ( kata Alfred, itu adalah perwujudan dari daunnya ) dan di atas rambut kuning jeraminya, tumbuh sebuah kelopak mawar merah yang besar dan terkadang akan silih berganti menjadi warna putih.

Mawar itu tak pernah tersenyum ke siapa-siapa, bahkan kepada sang perawatnya, Alfred. Tetapi mungkin karena sudah lama mereka selalu bersama, Alfred mampu mengerti bagaimana mawar hasil "sintetisnya" tersebut merasakan segala emosi. Bagaimana ia bertingkah, dan bagaimana mawar minim kata-kata itu hendak mengutarkan afeksinya, semuanya Alfred tahu hanya dengan melihat mata hijau cerah perwujudan dari kehidupan sebelumnya yang ia masukkan ke dalam tubuh mawar ini.

Kini semuanya hanya tinggal di antara mereka berdua, antara Alfred dan sang mawar yang ia beri nama Arthur. Arthur yang bisa hidup dengan kondisi apa saja di alam semesta ini, bahkan jika itu di ruang hampa udara sekali pun, dengan Alfred yang masih merupakan manusia yang harus bergantung dengan oksigen. Mereka berdua selalu mengeksplorasi galaksi demi galaksi, mencari tempat hidup yang dapat mereka tinggali, selayaknya ketika mereka berada di bumi dulu kala.

Namun sudah bertahun-tahun dalam hitungan bumi mereka mencari, dan sudah hampir jutaan tahun cahaya mereka tempuh, dan mereka masih tak menemukan apa-apa. Terkadang mata hijau milik Arthur itu akan menatap sendu kepada sang perawatnya yang merasa sedih karena tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa untuknya hidup, tapi apalah yang seorang mawar bisa lakukan? Setiap kali ia melihat raut sendu dari Alfred, ia merasa durinya mengakar masuk dalam dirinya, dan yang ia tahu untuk membuat duri yang menusuk di dalam dirinya dan merubah raut sedih milik Alfred tersebut hanyalah ketika ia memeluk sang _botanist_ dari belakang, lalu berkata : "Masih ada esok hari..."

Ya, ia hanyalah seorang mawar naif yang hanya mengerti bagaimana menenangkan tuannya.

Esok hari dan esok hari lagi pun datang, tapi apa yang ia temukan?

Tidak banyak yang bisa ia temukan, dan karena mereka tak bisa mencari lagi, mereka hanya bisa terduduk manis pada sebuah bintang kecil yang sudah hampir mati ini.

Roket milik Alfred jatuh terserang meteor yang akhirnya, membuat mereka terdampar pada sebuah bintang kecil yang hampir mati. Mengingatkannya akan bulan yang dulu mengelilingi bumi, dan tak akan bersinar tanpa bantuan matahari. Mereka kini tak bisa mencari lagi, dan mereka hanya dapat menatap pada indahnya konstelasi tak bernama setiap harinya―kalau saja mereka masih ingat bagaimana caranya menghitung hari.

Metrik oksigen milik Alfred berbunyi, berwarna merah terang. Dengan segera, ia matikan suaranya. Terengah-engah untuk mengambil nafas, sepertinya ia tak akan memiliki waktu hidup lebih lama lagi. Ia keluar dari roketnya yang sudah hancur, dan menghampiri sang mawar yang masih senang terduduk di luar roketnya, memandang ribuan bintang yang membentuk kelap-kelip alam semesta yang sangat mengesankan. Sungguhkah bahwa semuanya ini bermula dari kumpulan debu dan gas saja?

"Arthur."

Sang _botanist_ memeluk mawarnya dari belakang, yang kemudian mengundang sebuah senyum kecil pertama dari sang mawar. "Ya?" ucapnya lirih, dan kemudian senyum itu memudar ketika ia lihat bahwa tuannya nampak pucat di balik pakaian astronotnya. "Al, Al tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu bahwa sang perawatnya sudah tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Alfred bohong."

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong." Alfred kembali melantunkan senyum biasanya tersebut. "Arthur, bisa kau nyanyikan untukku lagu penghantar tidur?"

"Tapi―"

"Kau tahu, tak ada suara yang lebih indah daripada milikmu, mawarku."

Senyuman kecil dari sang tuan yang kini mengelus-elus rambut kuning jeraminya itu membuat sang mawar merasa tentram. Tidak lagi merasakan kalut dan ia pun mulai bernyanyi.

Dan mawar kecil itu terus menyanyi, tanpa peduli, bahwa sang tuan tak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

_._

Dan jika kau masih mendengar akan nyanyian pilu yang datang jauh dari penghujung alam semesta di sana, ingatlah.

Bahwa mawar kecil itu masih terus bernyanyi, terus menanti sang tuan untuk tersenyum lagi kepadanya.

_._

**The End**

* * *

**A/N : **Sappy romance is sappy. So review please?


End file.
